Valentine's Day
by xXFu Fu-ChanXx
Summary: High school valentine drama. Some waff. au fic.


AN: Just wanted to write a cute little one shot. Hopeyou allenjoy! 

Valentine's Day

"Should I do it?!" Kaoru whispered to her best friend Misao frantically.

"Of course you should! You love him doncha?!" She shouted so the whole hall heard. Kaoru blushed crimson and covered her face with her hands.

"Misao, did you have to scream it like that?" She whined, muffled by her hands.

"Who cares?!" She said proudly, "Everyone should know your feelings, doncha think?! They know mine! I LOVE YOU AOSHI-SAMA!!! See, whoever didn't know before…well, they know now! Besides, you aren't alone. I gave a hundred to Aoshi-sama myself! He'll be so pleased!"

Aoshi walked down the hall with his notebook in front of his face so Misao wouldn't see him, let alone the rest of the hall, who was still staring at Misao for her outburst.

But she saw him anyway, "AOSHI-SAMA!!! WAIT!!!" She yelled, chasing after him. He started knocking people out of his way and ran but she still chased him.

"She's desserted me…" Kaoru moaned. Holding the little envelope in her petit hands and staring at it she started to walk. She didn't know where she was walking but was hoping it was to the right place.

Himura Kenshin. He was the finest guy in the school. He was sort of her friend but he never gave any signs. So she was stuck with just making the move herself. Of course, this is never an easy thing to do. She was nervous out of her mind.

She couldn't tell what he felt about her and that's what made her nervous. If he felt the same way, all was sugar and pie. But if he didn't…well, the sugar gave her tons of painful cavities and the pie got moldy before she got a chance to eat it.

She didn't want her heart to break again. She had done this every year in high school and each time she was turned down. First by Sano then by Enishi. If things turned that way again she would probably cry the hardest this year. She really liked this guy and if he didn't like her back…

FLASHBACK>

"Yo! Kaoru!" Sano yelled, "Yeah, uh, I got your card thing."

She looked up with a hopeful expression.

"Well, it goes like this. Uh, you…I…she…okay, I kinda got a thing for Megumi, you know, that fox. Well, she likes me too, so could we put 'us' off until she dumps me?"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. He didn't like her back, "Wh-What…Um…sure…"

She turned and started walking away.

"What, did I say something?--" Sano said to himself confusedly. But just then Megumi walked up behind him and traced her finger up his arm then around his neck.

"So, you got a thing for me, huh? I like movies. You free Saturday?"

END OF FLASHBACK>

FLASHBACK TWO>

"Enishi! Hi! Uh…"

"Look, Kaoru, I guess you kinda like me, huh? Yeah, got your letter. But, uh…Kaoru…I can't. You-You're like a sister to me. It would be wrong. I could never. I'm sorry, Kaoru. How 'bout that Himura fellow? He'd suit you, ne?"

Kaoru shook her head and stormed off saying, "No, it's okay."

She cried that day unlike the time with Sano. He was only a little crush. Enishi was one of her best friends and she liked him a lot. She had hoped he did too, and the fact that they were friends gave her some hope.

END OF FLASHBACK>

Kenshin was different though. This wasn't a crush, she really loved him. That's what made her so nervous, she decided. She decided it was because she loved him that she didn't want to be heartbroken.

And hence her decision not to give him the Valentine's card. It was risking too much. There was almost no chance that he felt the same way for her in the passion she did for him.

Her feet, however, begged to differ. They carried her all the way to the hall in which sat his locker. She saw him pick up a few cards that tumbled to the floor as he opened it and frowned. She had no chance whatsoever.

Very much dispirited, she walked back to her own locker. When she opened it her own Valentines tumbled out. She scooped them up off the floor and opened them.

Happy Valentine's Day!   
You're the best friend a lovebird sucker for cold dark babes like me could ask for!   
Love,   
Misao, yer best friend!

Have a happy Valentine's Day, hope you get that boyfriend this year.   
Your friend,   
Enishi

Happy Valentine's Day,Seta Soujiro

Hope this Valentine's Day makes you cuter, busu!   
Yahiko

Then she opened the most original one. The card was in the color and shape of a jasmine flower.

Be my Valentine?   
Your admirer

"Peh, yeah right," She muttered, "No one likes me. I'm a nerd. Everyone I ask out turns me down. Which is why I didn't ask the one I admire out. You're probably just some dork or some jerk playing a mean joke on me!"

Even so, she tucked it in her notebook and grabbed her things for class, rushing to the last class of the day before she finally got to go home and escape this wretched day.

Walking down the cold lonely road, Kaoru thought of today's events. She tried to give Kenshin a Valentine's Day card but decided not to on account of past mistakes that she learned from. She got the usual cards from her friends, then a secret admirer's card. One that she doubted was even true.

This was the worst Valentine's Day ever. The thought of her love for Kenshin made her feel this way. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the god foresaken valentine. It was kind of sweet, whoever did it, whether a prank or not. It made her feel happy, sad, and angry at the same time.

Tears poored and poored from her sad little eyes. Just then she heard footsteps behind her and quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She walked faster.

"Kaoru! Stop!" Kenshin shouted at her, "Wait for me, Kaoru-dono!"

She sighed after hearing him use his nickname for her and slowed down a bit to let him catch up. He did and saw her tear stained face.

"Kaoru-dono? What's wrong?" He asked.

She just sniffed and wiped her face again, ignoring him.

"Come on, why are you crying?" He asked again.

"It's nothing," She said, "I'm just having a pretty bad day…"

"How come? It's Valentine's Day. You shouldn' be sad on a day like this!" He said, "You know, I didn't get a Valentine from you today. Did it get lost or did you dare not give me one?" He asked playfully.

"Look…" She began, "Don't…Don't think on it, okay? I don't exactly recall getting one from you either, mister superior."

"You didn't get it?" He said dispirited, "And I spent so much time on it too…Hey wait, that's it right there!"

He pointed at the valentine sticking out of the notebook in her arms. The jasmine card. He sent it?

"You sent that jasmine card? That was a mean joke, Kenshin! I was going to give you this one too!"

She handed him the short little valentine she wanted to put in his locker. He opened it and read it silently, a smile creeping up on his lips.

Kenshin,   
I'd like you to know how much I care.   
Be my Valentine?   
Yours always,   
A secret admirer who loves you very much

She stormed away and left him standing in the middle of the road. She had started crying again with anger and didn't want _him_ to see her cry over something like this.

"Kaoru-dono! Please wait!" He called but she just started running. So he did the same, and of course, there was no way she would be able to out-run Kenshin, even when she was a block ahead of him.

He caught up to her again and grabbed her shoulder. She turned with tears streaming down her cheeks but kept her head down.

"Kaoru, it wasn't a joke," He said seriously.

She looked up at him with red and swolen eyes. She looked up just in time to see him desending to give her a short kiss on the lips and her eyes widened. Her first kiss.

He took her hand this time, "I'll walk you home, Kaoru-dono. But…would you like to go out somewhere...sometime? This weekend maybe?"

She nodded with a small smile. She couldn't believe it. She was walking home with her boyfriend who had actually asked her out first and didn't have to turn hr down.

This was the best Valentine's Day ever. The thought of her love for Kenshin made her feel this way.

AN: I know it was stupid, just review please, okay?


End file.
